


Period Comforting (Alex Gaskarth)

by MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: ', Alex Gaskarth x Reader, Alex soothes Reader during her period, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (mentionned), Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, The Cruise (Brooklyn Nine-Nine Episode), Warning: Talk of Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive
Summary: In which Alex comforts you during your period with his presence and an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.Inspired by this photo:http://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/182201839551/period-comforting-alex-gaskarthWarning: Contains talk of periods (menstruation) so read at your own risk.





	Period Comforting (Alex Gaskarth)

"Did you rob the store or something?"

As you say this in a giggle, you take in your exasperated boyfriend, who's currently standing in front of your open apartment door, feet nearing the threshold, wearing a beanie, a light denim jacket atop an oversized white hoodie, his usual black jeans and white tennis shoes, with two stuffed grocery bags hooked around his fingers.   . 

 " _No._ I didn't _stea_ l anything,''. He replies in an offended tone though he doesn't mean it. Mockingly, he then explains ''After I got your _alarming_ message,"— _Help! Aunt Flo came!_ — I bought stuff that I'd knew you'd either need or want.” 

"Like" he exemplifies almost too confidently but it's in his usual demeanor, "because on the first day and half of the second day, you have massive cramps, I got you Motrin." Adding, he says, "since you use organic tampons for the day _and_ pads for the night, I got you both." Continuing, he states, "During your five-day cycle, you crave sugar so I got you all sorts of chocol—" 

"Alex" you cut him off in a wince, due to your admiration at his actions—it couldn't have been easy for him to shop for those feminine necessities— but mostly out of pain due to a particularly nasty cramp, and demonstrate so by putting a hand on your stomach, the other still on your front door's doorknob.

"Are you going to let me in?" He now asks, obviously alarmed at this sudden discomfort.

With a vigorous nod from your part and as you close the door, he struts over to your living room as if it were his own—he knows your apartment _pretty_ well—drops the bags on the coffee table while plopping down on your couch, opens up the Netflix application on your TV, and waits for you to sit beside him before continuing watching "The Cruise,” episode 13 of the third season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

"I know it's part of nature'' he starts just as the episode's opening begins," but do you know how embarrassing it was for me to have all those items scanned?''  ''Thank goodness'' he adds more to himself than to you, ''the cashier didn't pay too much attention to what I bought.''

Smiling gratefully in silent reply, you snuggle closer to him, follow up with a gentle peck on his right cheek- your way of saying thank-you— and then rest your head on his shoulder while bringing his hand, now acting as a makeshift heating pad, down on your aching stomach. As his massaging and the dual warming action of your hoodies starts to gently uncramp your stomach, in conjunction with the onscreen comedic image of The Pontiac Bandit unwillingly singing to Jake and Amy on a cruise, bringing you out of your groggy state, you sigh in gratefulness, realizing that having him next to you, along with watching a hilarious show like B99, is, truthfully, the only period comfort you need. 

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble had been sitting in my WIPs folder for quite some time now and since I'm currently on my period, I figured it'd be an excellent time to finish it. That said, I realize it isn't my best work, however, I'm happy with the way it turned out and I have to realize that not all my stories are going to be great. 
> 
> As usual, feedback (kudos, hits, bookmarks, but especially comments) would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
